Sleeping together
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: C'était arrivé quand ? Après qu'il soit revenu, ils avaient cette routine, un élément du quotidien. Était-ce nécessaire ? Surement, oui, ou non, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.


_Hola !_  
><em>On ne se refait pas hein ! C'est encore un Lusopp, mais je les aime tellement ! enfin voilà, ça se passe après Water seven, globalement, et après les deux ans<em> aussi_, m'enfin vous verrez, sur ce je vous laisse lire, bon Lusopp_.

* * *

><p>Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Question idiote, évidemment que c'état depuis Water Seven, Usopp s'en voulait plus que tout, plus que pour tout autre chose qu'il avait regretté. Mais s'en vouloir c'était bien beau, mais ça n'effaçait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Ça n'effaçait pas sa trahison pourtant pardonnée.<p>

Du coup ils en étaient là, et Usopp s'en voulais, parce que c'est lui le fautif. C'est de sa faute si Luffy cauchemarde tout les soirs, c'est parce qu'il était partit. Luffy et Chopper avaient été les plus affecté il l'avait senti lorsqu'il était revenus sous le nom de sogeking. C'est pour ça, que c'est de sa faute, si Luffy, tout les soirs, s'éveillait en sueur, le cherchait des yeux avec panique et se sentait plus soulagé que jamais quand il l'apercevait, que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. C'était de sa faute, Luffy avait maintenant la trouille de le voir repartir, et tout le monde le savais, parce que tout le monde les voyaient au réveil quand le lit de Luffy était vide, et le sien était occupé par deux personnes.

Tout le monde l'avait deviné, la peine de Luffy depuis Water Seven, car à chaque cauchemar, c'est-à-dire presque toute les nuits, après s'être assuré qu'il était bien là, Luffy descendait toujours de son lit pour venir se blottir dans le sien, quitte à la réveiller, le pousser ou même dormir à moitié vautré sur lui, Luffy venais indéniablement le rejoindre, et s'endormait comme un petit bébé jusqu'au levé du jour. Le matin, leurs Nakamas avaient l'image de deux amis collé l'un à l'autre dans le même lit, et personne ne disait rien, personne ne semblait vraiment en vouloir à Usopp et personne ne reprochait à Luffy de s'accrocher comme ça au canonnier. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à cette routine qui s'était installée entre eux, et parfois même leur boule de poil de médecin venait les rejoindre, quand le cœur lui en disait.

C'est là que ça avait commencé, et ça durait encore et encore, après que Brook soit arrivé, et Usopp se posait une question, Luffy en avait il réellement besoin ? Pas qu'il doutait de son meilleur ami, il l'avait déjà entendus cauchemarder cette nuit là il était même allé lui-même le réveiller pour l'inviter à dormir avec lui, il lui avait laissé une place dans le lit, et son capitaine n'avait pas hésité à se blottir à ses côtés. Mais après tout ce temps, en avait-il toujours besoin ou le rejoignait-il seulement par automatisme ? Usopp ne saurais le dire, mais dans tout les cas s'endormir seul et se réveiller avec son capitaine à ses côté ne le gênait absolument pas.

Il était juste curieux de cette routine, Luffy n'était pas non plus fondamentalement idiot, et il avait confiance en ses Nakamas, il devait savoir maintenant qu'Usopp n'était pas prés de partir, qu'il n'allait pas se volatiliser. Il ne pourrait dire si leurs étreinte étaient encore nécessaire ou si elles n'étaient juste que le reflet d'une habitude prise qui en faisait justement une nécessité, la seule peur d'Usopp était de s'y habituer trop vite et de se retrouver dépendant à son tour une fois qua Luffy déciderait de rompre ces moments. En clair il avait peur de devenir de plus en plus dépendant de son ami. Mais pourrait-il au moins l'appeler encore ami une fois que ça arriverais ? Pas sûr.

Il n'était pas idiot et savait très bien qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kaya, il n'avait pas encore rencontré cette personne si différente des autres, du moins il ne pensait pas l'avoir encore aperçus, ça lui faisait peur, de ne pas savoir, mais il vivait avec, l'amour n'était pas indispensable dans une vie de pirate. Donc il ignorait complètements ce qui se passait sur ce terrain, mais ne dit-on pas qu'avoir besoin de ressentir la présence de quelqu'un d'autre au point de ne pas supporter son absence est de l'amour ? Surement, mais il n'allait pas s'avancer dans des thèses qui lui semblerait farfelue avec du recul, Luffy amoureux, en y pensant il y avait de quoi rire.

Enfin il aurait aimé rire, mais là franchement…C'était pas tellement ce qui allait le mieux à la situation. Ils se retrouvaient tous après deux ans, et un fait avéré lui sautait en pleine face. Durant ces deux ans, tout ses Nakamas lui avait manqué, leurs engueulade, le bruit quasi permanent sur le bateau, il ne pouvait que revivre ces moment dans ses rêves et ses pensée, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les voix de ses amis parmi le calme plat des îles. Et il ne pouvait que souhaiter ardemment la présence de son capitaine contre lui lorsqu'il s'endormait ou s'éveillait le lendemain matin. Il se rendait maintenant compte que ses pensaient étaient pratiquement tout le temps tournées vers son capitaine, plus les journées seules passaient plus il l'omnibulait. Il en avait même parlé à Héraclès, lequel lui avait répondus après une longue discutions durant laquelle son mentor lui avait posé plusieurs questions.

**-De l'amour Usopp-n, de l'amour.**

La réponse ne l'avait qu'à moitié étonnée, il s'en doutait déjà à moitié, si Luffy occupait tellement son esprit récemment ce n'était pas uniquement en tant que capitaine, il l'avait déjà plus ou moins compris avant que son ami lui-même l'évidence sous le nez. Soit il était amoureux, plus il y pensait plus ça lui semblait logique, ça ne le dérangeait pas, ce qui était gênant par contre c'était les sentiments, de Luffy. Héraclès lui avait confirmé qu'on ne s'incrustait pas dans le lit de quelqu'un de manière régulière quand cette personne ne compte pas plus que les autres, autrement dit, il avait ses chances. Ça avait suffit à rassurer Usopp, même un petit peu, car même s'il n'était pas amoureux, Luffy lui octroyait une grande importance.

Maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous après ces deux ans, ils avaient tous à la fois tellement changer tout en restant les mêmes. Revoir son capitaine était tellement délicieux comme sentiment, il se sentait bien, si bien qu'il avait les larmes au coin des yeux, après tout ce temps il apparaissait devant ses yeux, inchangé. C'était indescriptible mais il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'en ce moment, il ressentait un mélange de joie et d'excitation poussés à leur maximum, sa seule envie 'était de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il fut récompensé le soir même, Luffy était venu le rejoindre, dans son lit, plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurais fait d'habitude, et il ne se priva pas pour enrouler son torse maintenant musclé de ses bras, il respira l'odeur qui émanait du canonnier, appréciant apparemment.

Heureux des retrouvailles Usopp embrassa le front offert et caressait les épaules de son capitaine. Ils rentèrent dans cette position suffisamment pour qu'Usopp pense que son capitaine se soit endormi, projetant de faire de même il préféra coller leurs fronts et ferma ses yeux. Il allait dormir, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait planifié, s'il n'avait pas sentit un mouvement à ses côté et une pression sur ses lèvres assez forte pour qu'il devine aisément que, oui, c'est un baiser. Ses paupières levèrent le voile, et il se trouvait maintenant face à son capitaine, très proche, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Luffy le fixa en s'écartant, inébranlable, sans honte ou même une quelconque excuse, il savait se qu'il avait fait et le voulait. Et Usopp, Usopp trouvait que ce moment n'avait pas duré assez longtemps, il fallait qu'il le prolonge. Alors il l'avait prolongé, même approfondit, plus encore.

Les mots ? Juste une phrase avait suffit, « Tu m'as manqué », elle était porteuse de tellement de sens et de sentiment, et pour le reste, leurs baisers remplaçaient les mots.

* * *

><p><em>Je remarque juste que je me remet à écrire des trucs cours...Une review ? Tout de même.<em>


End file.
